A boy who was more than special
by Shadowthefrog
Summary: Something goes terribly wrong, and a young boy who was considered nothing special proves he's more than that. T for language, combat, and inappropriate talk. [original character involved.]
1. Enter Little Boy Wonder

K, so this is my first story not designed for solely comedy. So, read, and enjoy.

I don't own Naruto. So, if you assume I do, you'll be living a lie. Also, I'm using knowledge from Japanese episodes of Naruto, but using English dialogue.

Our story begins 8 years after Tsunade took on the role of Hokage.

Tsunade: Dammit. (A/N you know it's a good story when the first word in the dialogue is a swear word) how come we never have any sour cream in this place?

Jiraiya: Because, you're allergic to it.

Tsunade: ... Shut up.

Kakashi and Guy burst into the room

Guy: Tsunade! We need your help.

Tsunade: What's the trouble?

Kakashi: It's Sasuke! He's invaded the village, and he's too strong for even Lee after he's opened the seventh chakra gate! He almost opened the eighth one, but Guy stopped him.

Tsunade: This is serious. Even I can't stop Lee after he's opened the seventh gate... Did Guy try it?

Guy: I was going to, but Neji wouldn't let me. He told me to go get help instead.

Tsunade: Why don't we get Naruto to do it? He has been training as hard as he could these last 5 years. With that whole Shadow Clone training thing, he should be strong enough.

Kakashi: Naruto tried, but even when he took on the nine tailed fox's chakra, he was still defeated.

Tsunade: We're doomed. I don't have any idea what to do. Uhhh... You're gonna think I'm crazy, but I think we need Itachi's help.

Kakashi: Tsunade, are you serious? You think a member of the Akutsuki, let alone Itachi, would ever cooperate with us?

Tsunade: Do we have any other choice?

Kakashi: I just fear the worst... We can try.

Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kakashi, and Guy set out to find Itachi. They find him already engaged in battle with Sasuke.

Itachi: What the hell? Has Orochimaru really trained you to be this strong?

Sasuke: Of course he has. I can sense your fear. I will at long last get my revenge. makes Chidori hand signs Chido—

Someone kills Itachi with a Chidori from behind

Sasuke: What the... who's the dead bastard who killed him?

Celeres: (A/N my original character) My name is Celeres. Celeres Oriens. I could sense how much you wanted to kill Itachi, so I figured if I did it first, it might piss you off.

Sasuke: My whole life... wasted... I have a new goal. Killing you. Shouldn't be too hard.

Celeres: Come get me.

Iruka: Celeres!!! There you ar... oh dear god.

Celeres: Not now Iruka Sensei. I have business to take care of.

Iruka: Celeres, you can't fight Sasuke, you have the worst grades of all students in your class.

Celeres: So? Just watch, you'll see. Makes Chidori hand signs, but throws in a last one similar to final Chidori hand sign, except it is his left hand out, and his right hand holding it.

Celeres: CHIDORI SHADOW BOMB!!! Ball of shadow forms in his hand, and he throws it with such incredible speed the force alone kills Sasuke, but the explosion disintegrates his body.

All ninja in that area open their mouths, somehow, even Itachi's dead body's mouth opens.

Kakashi: Chidori... Shadow Bomb? Wait, what's your story kid?

Celeres: Well, I saw you one day using Chidori, and the incredible power it had inspired me to produce my own line of jutsu similar to it. So, I have my line of Chidori Jutsu. Let's see... Fire ball, Ice blast, Wind rush, Rock smash, Light Ray, Shadow bomb, and Lightning blade... which would be yours.

Kakashi: Hmmm, very clever. Tsunade, this boy took out Sasuke with one move. Something no other ninja in this village could ever hope to accomplish. Me and Guy wish to take joint sensei-ship of him.

Guy: Wait, we do?

Tsunade: Yes. You two will alternate days. Kakashi trains his Ninjutsu and Genjutsu. Guy will train his Taijutsu. Teach him everything you can, nothing is forbidden for him. Not even the chakra gates. This boy must become as strong as possible. Understand?

Guy and Kakashi: You got it ma'am.

Kakashi: I want something return for it though.

Jiraiya: If you do this, I'll give you the next 10 volumes of Make Out Paradise for free.

Kakashi: That works.

Celeres goes off with Kakashi and Guy

Tsunade: Why the hell did I marry you Jiraiya? You still look at other women, and write those books.

Jiraiya: Because, if you hadn't, you would have had to marry Naruto.

Tsunade: Why do you always do that? I want a divorce.

Jiraiya: Me too, we never even had s... WATCH OUT!!!

Before Tsunade could react, she is impaled by a large sword engulfed in fire. She still lives, but just barely

Jiraiya: Oh no... what do I do? Uhhhh... sit tight, I'll be right back.

Jiraiya leaves to go find Sakura

Tsunade: I'm doomed.


	2. Exit Miss Hokage Pants

Hello viewers! Chapter two is here... I know you've been awaiting it.

Now, read, and enjoy!

I don't own Naruto, so don't assume I do.

Our story begins just minutes after the last chapter ended. Jiraiya is seeking Sakura to heal Tsunade.

Sakura: Ino, why do my feet hurt?

Ino: Because, you're barefoot, and walking on a gravel road.

Sakura: I knew that.

Jiraiya jumps from behind a bush

Jiraiya: Sakura, there you are! Tsunade's been hurt!

Sakura: Dammit, I can't deal with this right now!

Jiraiya: Why not?

Sakura: Because, healing Naruto took too much chakra, and I'm not supposed to heal anyone else.

Jiraiya: If you don't, she'll die.

Sakura: Like I said, I'll heal Tsunade, where is she?

Jiraiya: Follow me.

Meanwhile, Guy is training Celeres' Taijutsu.

Guy: You will begin by wearing this weight around your wrists and ankles.

Celeres: How much do they weigh?

Guy: 600 pounds each.

Celeres: Better make it 6000, I can lift 600 with my EARLOBES quite easily.

Guy: ... uhh... ok.

Celeres: So, am I going to be super crazy fast like Lee?

Guy: Fast, strong, and good lookin'.

Celeres: Really?

Guy: Yes, but you'll need to wear this.

Throws Celeres a green jumpsuit simliar to his and Lee's.

Celeres: No offense Guy-sensei, but this thing is ugly as hell.

Guy: WHAT? But, this thing almost got me in bed with Tsunade...

Celeres: No, it didn't. I accidentally used a special jutsu that makes women horny for even the ugliest men. It was supposed to get me a night on the town with Sakura, but it went horribly wrong, and affected everyone BUT her. I was able to shut it off just before anyone did anything.

Guy: crying and here I thought I was able to get any woman I wanted... damn you Kakashi.

Celeres: What'd Kakashi do?

Guy: He managed to get in bed with Tsunade without any special jutsu.

Celeres: HAHA, Kakashi lied. Tsunade is a virgin dude. Kakashi just likes having a one up on you.

Guy: ... You're kidding. Tsunade is... Really?

Celeres: Dead serious. But, let's stop talking, and do some training.

Guy: Right.

Back with Tsunade. Sakura has just arrived with Jiraiya, only to discover Tsunade is closer to death.

Tsunade: Took you long enough.

Sakura: Tsunade! What happened?

Tsunade: Well, I've got a giant sword covered in fire stuck through me. And, there's nothing you can do, I'm a goner.

Jiraiya" But, you can't be gone! Not yet, I'm not ready to be Hokage yet.

Tsunade: And Is that the only reason?

Jiraiya: No, If you die, I'll miss your boobies too.

Tsunade: ... stay away from my funeral.

Tsunade dies

Jiraiya: crying her last words were "I love you Jiraiya" I'm so touched.

Sakura: You're stupid, ya know that?

Jiraiya: I am not.

Sakura: Whatever, we need to pick a new Hokage, don't we?

Jiraiya: We do... and I can't be it... How about Kakashi?

Sakura: No way, his books distract him too much. I think Guy would be a better Hokage.

Jiraiya: No, that suit is ugly, and Kakashi is stronger than him anyway.

Sakura: Right... I'VE GOT IT! We'll hold a tournament of all ninja in the town to determine who should be Hokage.

Jiraiya: Cute and smart. Will you marry me Sakura?

Sakura: ... If you ask me that again, I'm going to kill you.

Jiraiya: sigh Whatever.

Sakura: Ok, let's get started on that tournament.

Second chapter done. I left out stuff like this in my last chapter. Yeah, my fault. 'Twill be fixed now. So... review!


	3. Begin Tournament

_hey, chapter three is here... so... uhhhh... enjoy, or something._

It begins as Jiraiya and Sakura have called all ninja in the village to the entrance to the forest of death.

Jiraiya: Listen up!!! Tsunade is dead, and we need a new Hokage before Michael Jackson... er Orochimaru shows up and takes advantage of us while we're down. Here's how it will work. First, you guys will have an hour to get to the tower in the middle of the forest. Any ninja who gets there in an hour will be able to participate on the final round. Any ninja who fails will be denied access, and sucks ass. Clear?

All ninja: YES SIR!

Jiraiya: And... BEGIN!

all the ninja jump into the forest.

Kakashi: This is too easy of a test... why isn't it more difficult?

Guy: I don't know, but let's get there quickly. Being as easy as this can only mean it's not as easy as we once thought.

Kakashi: True.

in a completely different part of the forest.

Neji: My Byakugan shows there are traps all over this place. Traps so intricate that even typical chunin won't be able to stop. Interesting.

Lee: Neji, can you find us a path that voids these traps?

Neji: Yes, follow me.

meanwhile, off in another part of the forest

Naruto: Ouch! Stupid snake, trying to eat me like that. I oughta... ooo, snakes have always pissed me off since the chunin exams about 8 years ago. Oh well, onto victory! trips into a pit about 100 feet deep AAAAAAAAAAH. hits the bottom ow... god dammit. I can't get out!

in a completely different part of the forest... again.

Celeres: This test is a complete waste of time. Their traps are pathetic, and not very hard to beat. All one needs to do is move slightly faster than normal... which I can easily do with this.. makes Chidori hand signs CHIDORI LIGHTNING BLADE! thoughts Chidori lightning blade increases my movement speed, and I can use it to easily clear anything in my way... I'll be there in about 3 minutes.

one hour later, all the ninja that will arrive have arrived.

Jiraiya: Hmmmm... we don't have as many candidates as I would like to have had... Kakashi, Guy, Neji, Lee, Naruto, Iruka, Hinata, Choji, Shikamaru, and Celeres. Damn, an odd number of candidates, this will be slightly more difficult than I thought.

Kakashi: So, what do we do now?

Jiraiya: wait... I forgot Sakura... Ok, so we're gonna do one on one fights... as follows. Guy vs. Kakashi, Neji vs. Celeres, Lee vs. Naruto, Shikamaru vs. Iruka, and Choji vs. Sakura. We start now with Lee vs. Naruto.

Lee and Naruto go to the middle and prepare for battle. Lee, like always, puts his left hand behind his back and stick his right hand out in front of him. Naruto just stands there like an idiot.

Lee: Before we begin, how did you get out my pit? I heard you yell "I can't get out!"

Naruto: I used Shadow Clones, and stacked them up, and climbed out.

Lee: Clever.

Jiraiya: Let the fight begin!!!

Lee runs at Naruto, and karate chops him in the throat.

Lee: WOOOO! I win!

Naruto: Not quite bushy brow.

Lee: Hmmm... I know. takes the weights off his ankles Now, prepare to be defeated. Moves so fast Naruto can't see him, and he kicks Naruto in the face.

Naruto: Ow. Errrr... Shadow Clone Jutsu! produces 200 clones. Ha, fight me now!

Lee: With pleasure... moves really fast and defeats all the clones. And now, the finishing move... begins unwrapping the bandages on his hands.

Naruto: Oh no, it can't be...

Lee: Ah, but it is. disappears, and appears under Naruto, kicking him under the chin straight into the air. He jumps after him, and catches him in mid air. He wraps Naruto up tightly with his bandages. He grabs Naruto, and begin spinning really fast towards the ground. Upon impact, we discover Naruto passed out, and Lee beside the crater, breathing heavily.

Lee: I did it Guy se... right, not my sensei anymore. I did it Guy!

Jiraiya: The winner is Rock Lee! The next match will be Shikamaru vs. Iruka.

_and thus ends chapter three. Read and review please. Pretty please? Seriously, I need you to, my feet smell, and I earn money to pay for odor-eaters with reviews. Please?_


	4. Further Into the Tournament

_Hello again viewers. I got a review saying my fight wasn't descriptive enough._ _Sorry about that, It was just meant to be a short fight, and I didn't think much description was needed. This fight will be much better. Anyway, on with the fight._

Iruka: Well Shikamaru, it seems you're gonna have to fight your old teacher. How does it feel?

Shikamaru: What a drag. Are we just gonna talk, or are we going to fight?

Iruka: Alright then. We'll fight, after I ask you one question. You show signs of loving Ino. How do you really feel about her?

Shikamaru: Shut up! I do not love her.

Iruka: Oh really? If you didn't, how come you're defending yourself in such a violent manner?

Shikamaru: Because, the best way to get a point across is to be mildly abrasive.

Iruka: You know me better than that. Being abrasive is bad in my book. Why do you think I hate Kakashi so much? He calls me gay when I refuse to read his books. I could just be not perverted, or hate reading, but no, he has to call me gay. But, that's beside the point, you are madly in love with Ino, and that's a fact.

Shikamaru: Screw off. I know what you're doing, you're trying to get me distracted so I won't fight as well. It's not going to work. Now, let's go.

Iruka: Alright then.

Jiraiya: And... Begin!!!

_Shikamaru makes the had sign for Shadow Possession Jutsu_.

Iruka: Not gonna work! _makes hand sign_ _for Shadow Clone Jutsu._ Shadow Clone Jutsu! _makes only one clone._

Shikamaru: What the hell? Only one clone? Surely you could make more.

Iruka: Yes, I could, but I won't.

Shikamaru: _thoughts._ What is he planning?

Iruka: Prepare yourself for defeat. _Iruka puts himself and his clone on opposite sides of Shikamaru._

Shikamaru: _thoughts_ Now I get it! He put one of each of him on my sides, so that way I possess one, and the other can attack. Simple, yet effective... or so he thought. _out loud_ Too bad for you Iruka, I've got a new Jutsu just for this kind of thing.

Iruka: Really? Let's see it.

Shikamaru: With pleasure. Shadow Split Possession Jutsu! _Shadow goes out both ways from Shikamaru, and possesses both Iruka and his clone._

Iruka: What the... dammit.

Shikamaru: You like it? I developed it for just this kinda thing... ever since the chunin exams all those years ago... against that one sexy sound village chick... Kin I think was her name. Multiple targets frustrate me, and I never faced them till then. Anyhoo, here's where you defeat becomes certain. Much like I did back then, I'll make us all throw shuriken, but we'll dodge just long enough for your two shuriken to fly over me, then we'll get back up so you intercept the shuriken. How's that sound?

Iruka: Erk... _quietly_ he beat me. _out loud_ I concede defeat.

Jiraiya: The winner is Shikamaru.

A/N to stave off boredom, there will be two fights this chapter.

Jiraiya: Next will be Choji vs. Sakura.

Sakura: This fatty? Oh please.

Choji: Well, fatty's hate fighting whores, so the feeling is mutual.

Sakura: That's it fat ass, you're dead!

Choji: Oh, I'm scared.

A/N short fight, much as Choji's fight with Dosu.

Jiraiya: And, begin!

_Sakura builds chakra in her fist, giving her exponentially larger amounts of strength and punches the ground_, _sending a boulder larger than Choji _A/N Larger than Choji? Unheard of! _flying at him so fast he can't dodge. The boulder hits him with such force he passes out._

Jiraiya: Sakura wins... damn! Smart, cute, and an excellent fighter. Are you sure you don't wanna marry me?

Sakura: Screw off.

Jiraiya: Ok then... Next will be Guy vs. Kakashi.

_And that's the end of chapter 4. My chapters are a little bit short, and for this I apologize, but once stuff happens, I'll try and make them longer. It guess it's more of a "keep you in suspense" sort of thing._ _Bear with me. It's my first ever story fic, I've only written one chapter comedies before. Reviews please!!!_


	5. Little Boy Wonder Shows His Stuff

_Hello again viewers!!! Yes, another chapter so soon. I gotta keep getting up chapters though, I'm not allowed on the computer on weekdays. Anyway, on with chapter 5!_

Guy: Kakashi, it seems we meet in public combat for the first time.

Kakashi: So we have. How come we always fight in private, anyway?

Guy: So you don't get humiliated when I beat you.

Kakashi: Isn't it the other way around?

Guy: We're about to find out.

Jiraiya: BEGIN!

_Guy and Kakashi stand still for 3 minutes._

Jiraiya: I said the battle began 3 minutes ago.

Guy: We know. We know.

Jiraiya: Then how come you guys haven't fought yet?

Kakashi: This won't be a physical battle. We have yet to prove to each other who has better patience. The first one to attack will be the loser of this battle. Every time me and Guy fight, we avoid physical fighting, as we've already proven that one, and instead prove who's better at other aspects. For example: Guy is better at Rock, Paper, Scissors than I am. I'm a better arguer then he is. He can hold the splits longer than I can, and I can break more wooden planks with my forehead than he can in 3 minutes... without a headband on. This one we're testing the ability to resist temptation, and wait out the opponent.

Guy: Exactly. Jiraiya... We need temptation to attack. Go fetch us some.

Jiraiya: If one of you gives up and attacks, you'll get a free copy of Make Out Paradise.

Kakashi: Shit!

Guy: Haha, Kakashi's one weakness!!!

Kakashi: Must... Resist... AHA!!! It is done! I have resisted the need for it.

Guy: Dammit.

Jiraiya: Ok then... First to attack gets all you can eat barbecue!

_Choji bursts into the room, in his human boulder jutsu._

Choji: ALL YOU CAN EAT!!!

Jiraiya: Choji, it was meant for Kakashi or Guy.

Choji: You weren't specific enough! I win!

Jiraiya: sigh I suppose you're right.

Choji: WOOOO! _exits_

_Kakashi and Guy stay completely still for another 30 minutes, resisting every temptation placed in front of them_.

Jiraiya: FINAL OFFER! If one of you gives up now, I will be your slave for a week!

_Without a moment's hesitation, Guy runs at Kakashi and tries to kick him, but Kakashi dodges._

Kakashi: Sorry Guy, you've lost.

Guy: Errrr... Kakashi! You better not lose this tournament!

Jiraiya: Alright then, the final battle will be between Celeres and Neji. You guys ready?

Neji: I'm fighting someone less than genin level? This is a disgrace!

Celeres: A genin who made it through the forest faster than you did.

Neji: Shut up. A jounin like me should not be fighting undergraduates.

Celeres: I'm no ordinary undergraduate.

Kakashi: Hate to break it to you Neji, but this kid is without a doubt stronger than you are.

Neji: We'll just see.

Jiraiya: And... BEGIN!

_Neji activates Byakugan. He runs at Celeres, intending to hit him in the gut with enough Chakra to keep him just barely alive, but Celeres makes hand signs Neji had never seen before. When Neji hits Celeres, Neji's Chakra is bounced back at him._ _Now, Neji is the one barely alive._

Neji: What... the... hell?

Celeres: I have a very special jutsu designed for your style Taijutsu. It's called Mirror Jutsu, and it bounces chakra right back at its user. Nifty, huh?

Neji: How... did I lose... to this... undergraduate?

_Neji passes out. The field is cleared, and set up for the second round of fighting._

Jiraiya: The second round will consist of more one on one fights, done as follows. Celeres vs. Lee, Kakashi vs. Shikamaru, and Sakura will not be fighting this round. First will be Celeres vs. Lee.

Lee: You very easily took down Neji, something I was unable to do. I'm expecting this battle should be most interesting.

Celeres: Well, seeing as how easily you beat Naruto... who with his Shadow Clones, could have very easily gotten... let's see... 20 years of training in a week with them... it's been 6 years since he found that out... 52 weeks in a year... 52 times 6 is 312... 312 times 20 is... holy shit... he could have gotten 62,400 years of training in since he found that out!

Kakashi: He only got about 1/100 of that... he's a slacker.

Celeres: Even still, that would still be 624 years. More than we could ever have.

Lee: Very true. Let is fight now.

Celeres: Keep in mind, I've been working on a special jutsu specifically to fight you.

Lee: I very much wish to see it.

Jiraiya: Begin!

_Celeres makes hand signs, and his body is covered with knights armor, each piece is a different color._

Celeres: Element Armor Jutsu!

Lee: And what is this supposed to do?

Celeres: Attack me, and find out.

Lee: Fine.

_Lee punches the red segment, and his hand catches fire._

Lee: AH, Ow, Ow, ow!!! _punches hole in ground_, _and douses the fire_. What happened?

Celeres: Each piece of armor is designed to weaken your attack greatly, and afflict you with some form of elemental restriction based on the color of armor you attacked. There's red, which is fire. Blue, which is water. Green, which is wind. Brown, which is earth. Black, which is Shadow. Yellow, which is lightning. White, which is light. Red is the torso, Blue is the right arm, Green is the left arm, Black is the left leg, Brown is the right leg, White is the helmet, and Yellow are the gauntlets and boots. The only downside to my armor is, it reduces mobility greatly, and doesn't allow me to attack. Which means I basically am hoping it'll reduce your attack enough that it won't affect me.

Lee: Very creative. Unfortunately for you, You have missed one important part of your body that will allow me to take victory in this battle.

Celeres: And this would be?

Lee: _unwraps his bandages._ YOUR CHIN! _Disappears._

Celeres: HA! _Places hands under his chin._

_Lee sees this as he is kicking in the air, and attempts to pull out of his kick, but only succeeds in weakening his kick. When his feet hit the gauntlets, a static shock is sent throughout his leg, causing Lee extreme pain, and minor paralysis._ _Lee is now on the ground, can barely move, and his kick did nothing to Celeres._

Lee: AAAAAAAH!!! I surrender!

Jiraiya: The winner is Celeres!

Celeres: Perhaps if you had not pulled out of your kick, it may have succeeded. Sadly, you doubted yourself. Take this as a lesson to not doubt yourself.

Lee: Alright. You are a terrific fighter, Celeres.

Celeres: Thank you. _thoughts_ Ha fools. My jutsu aren't quite what they seem to be... well, most of them anyway.

Jiraiya: And now, we begin Kakashi vs. Shikamaru... I just realized something. Lee and Celeres are the only fighters left with e's in their names, and Kakashi and Shikamaru are the only male fighters left with k's in their name. Perhaps our fights were picked by more than random... hmmm...

_And that's chapter 5. I attempted to make it a little longer than usual, in hopes of making a habit of it. I also tried making the fights more in depth, and more epic._ _Well, lemme know what you think. Constructive criticism only please!_


	6. Little Boy Blunder?

_Hello once more readers. After a rather informative review, I've decided to change a few things... not about characters or whatever... but you'll see. Anyway, this is chapter 6, so read._

_in the previous chapter, Celeres fought Neji, and took him down with one move, thus ending the first round of the choosing of the new Hokage_, _Leaving Sakura, Lee, Kakashi, Celeres, and Shikamaru to fight the next round. In the next round, it was decided that Celeres was to fight Lee, Shikamaru was to fight Kakashi, and Sakura was to not fight. Celeres fought Lee, and took him out with one move... sorta. Now, Shikamaru and Kakashi are going to fight._

Shikamaru: I don't believe I can win this fight, but I suppose it can't hurt to try, right?

Kakashi: You're right.

Jiraiya: Alright, Begin!

_Kakashi moves his headband from over his eye_.

Shikamaru: Oh no, not the Sharingan! I surrender, something like that is not something I'm willing to go up against it.

Kakashi: Well, if you feel that way...

Jiraiya: Kakashi wins!

Sakura: huh... that's not like Shikamaru. Normally, he would go head on, and fight anyone, regardless of how much stronger than him they were. Why would he...

Shikamaru: Because, my jutsu is not something I'm willing to share with the world, and the Sharingan can copy jutsu.

Sakura: Oh, I see. That makes sense.

Jiraiya: We will rest for one day before beginning the next round, where Celeres and Sakura will fight.

Celeres: Hmph, whatever.

_Everybody leaves. Celeres is walking home, when he is confronted by Guy._

Guy:That jutsu you used against Lee, where did you learn that from? I've never seen a jutsu that was even close to that.

Celeres: Sorry, I cannot tell you that.

Guy: Why not?

Celeres: Because, if I told you, then the secret on how to beat it would be known to the world, and that is not something I am about to let happen.

Guy: I see, well, let's see it again.

Celeres: Errrrr... uhhh... I gotta go.

_Celeres runs off too fast for Guy to catch up._

Guy: Hmmm... is he one of those people?

_Guy runs off to find Jiraiya. He finds him at the women's bathing room, peeking at them._

Guy: Jiraiya, I think I know why Celeres is able to use jutsu seemingly specifically designed for his opponent. It was rumored that there was a rare chance that a ninja may have a special power. The ability to make up jutsu on the spot. The only downside to this power was the jutsu they make up may only be used once. I'm thinking Celeres may have this power.

Jiraiya: I also have heard rumor, but how can we be sure that he has this power?

Guy: Remember that jutsu he used on Lee? The elemental armor... He got nervous when I asked him to show me it again. Why would he be nervous if he was able to show it to me again? The only possibility is he can't use it again.

Jiraiya:I see... we'll have to monitor this boy, to see if your assumptionsare true.

Guy: Who is going to watch over him?

Jiraiya: I'm going to place Neji on watch duty over himThat Byakugan of his allows him to see a mile radius of his position. Even Celeres can't see a mile away from himself. Guy, go tell Neji his new mission.

Guy: I shall.

_Guy goes away._

Jiraiya: Damn you Guy, you made the girls go away.

_In a part of town only known to Naruto._

Naruto: I don't believe it. Bushy Brow took me down without even faltering, and then that Celeres guy comes along and takes him out without even so much as blinking. I even heard that Celeres took Sasuke down with one attack. How can I become Hokage with this guy around? It just doesn't make sense. I heard he had worse grades in class than me, so how is it he's more powerful than I am? DAMN! This isn't fair. Maybe I need to stop slacking... or maybe I need to apply my training better. I mean, Kakashi told me I've gotten 624 years of training, but I didn't use it. I got cocky, and it cost me. I'll start training to my fullest tomorrow.

_Naruto heads home, with thoughts of training to his fullest the next day._ _Meanwhile, Celeres is at home, nervous about his encounter with Guy._

Celeres: Oh no, I think Guy figured out my secret. If he shares it with Kakashi or Sakura, I may not win. I even lied to him about my strength. I can barely lift 600 pounds with one hand, let alone my earlobes. I even made up random shit hoping he'd believe me. That story about the jutsu was a complete crock of crap. I'm just glad they called that meeting before my training began, otherwise I would have made a fool of myself. At least my special power is enough to keep me looking like a total bad ass. Let's just hope that things don't turn out too bad for me.

_That's the end of chapter 6. Interesting plot twist, eh? Who woulda guessed this little wiz kid wasn't as wizzy as we all thought? Well, read and review, and keep in mind, don't judge a book by it's cover. Unless it's called Moby Dick, don't worry about the cover, it's a good book._


End file.
